My True Path
by DeathDragon130
Summary: They took from her as a child; now she will take what was hers back. Follow Tsukiko as she journeys to reclaim her 48 body parts and stop the Fiends that took from her. She just might meet some intresting friends and find love along the way.


**My True Path: Chapter 1: Meeting Tsukiko and the First Fiend:**

**(Hello! This is my first InuYahsa fanfic, please be nice! I am basing this story off a game; I won't say what game because I want people to guess what it is. The game is really good, anyway on with the story!)**

A physician named Jyukai was walking along the river picking fresh herbs for his medicines, Jyukai was a middle aged man at the age of 40, he had back hair and a black beard; Jyukai wore his green yukata that had light green leaves on it along with his green hat. Jyukai then spotted a barrel floating down the river much to his surprise he could see a small infant and quickly rushed over to the barrel as it came near the shore. Jyukai then quickly took the young infant to his small house, he gently took the infant and placed the infant on a blanket it was then he could sense demonic aura as well as a pure aura emanating from the young infant.

Jyukai noticed that even with the strange aura it was evident that the child was also cursed with no body parts, but he decided then that he would raise the child when saw the child began to somehow be able to eat from the bowl that he had sat down next to him. That night as Jyukai went to bed he heard a little girl's voice call out, ***Feed me. Feed me.***

Jyukai awoke with a start and began to look around for the origin from where the voice was coming from as he turned he noticed that the young infant was now sitting up and looking at him with empty eyes.

It was then that Jyukai looked at the young infant before asking out," Could it be? Were you the one speaking to me?"

***Yes,* **the voice echoed in his mind.

Jyukai then realized that the child could speak directly to his mind and from then onward he taught the child everything that the child needed to know about living in this chaos ridden world through telepathy.

**(3 years later)**

Three years ago Jyukai had decided to operate on the young child when the young child turned 3 years old. He used all his medical knowledge to give the child everything she was missing: arms, legs, eyes, nose, ears… Everything that the child lacked when the medicine wore off the child opened her eyes and for the first time the child had a complete body and she had a name: Tsukiko. A month after the surgery Tsukiko began to learn how to use her body despite the sheer agony every time she fell down she got back up and soon she was walking and playing like any other child despite the fact that she could not see.

**(15 years later)**

While visiting the local temple that was near the village that Jyukai lived, Tsukiko was kneeling and praying her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of her neck. Her eyes were closed and she wore a long white kimono it was then that she heard a voice speak to her from the heavens.

"The 48 fiends have each taken a part of your body, young Tsukiko. You must slay these fiends and retrieve what is rightfully yours. However, the fiends have also created a human out of your body parts. Slay the fiends or their human creation, and you shall become whole once again."

Tsukiko, sensing the seriousness of the situation, quickly made her way back home. She entered and sat down to speak to Jyukai. Tsukiko knew that the Fiends were after her. She knew it was because of his special powers that the demons wanted her dead. Even she had artificial limbs and could not see nor hear, she could "see" things with some sort of innate sixth sense. She knew that the Fiends considered him a threat and would do anything to get rid of her. Tsukiko decided that she must seek out the Fiends and destroy them to help her accomplish this, Jyukai decided to perform on final operation on Tsukiko. He fitted Tsukiko's body with various powerful weapons.

As soon as she was able Tsukiko prepared to set off on her quest, Jyukai warned Tsukiko of the dangers she was sure to face. He explained that Fiends lived off human suffering and grief. He told Tsukiko that if she encountered any peoples burdened with inexplicable pain or suffering, chances are she would find a Fiend nearby. After giving her a sword that Jyukai cherished and with promise of her return Tsukiko set off on her quest.

Tsukiko left the village and began to head to the East as she walked she could see that the sun was beginning to set. Despite the fact she could not see in color Tsukiko did not allow that to deter her from observing the beauty of nature. As Tsukiko entered the nearby village she heard people screaming in fear. This caused Tsukiko to rush to the aid of the villagers she then noticed that appeared to be large insect like demons that spewed deadly acid at the villagers.

"Run!" Tsukiko called to the villagers as she rushed at the insects her sword which she had dubbed the," Seikatsu" meaning Life.

She quickly horizontally cut the demon in half before dodging the acid another spewed at her. Tsukiko quickly slashed the demon vertically before repeating the patter of each individual demon. Soon they were all vanquished; the remaining villagers looked at her with awe and fear. Tsukiko sheathed her sword and turned to leave when she heard a man's voice call out," Wait!"

Tsukiko stopped and turned to see a older man standing there; he was hunched with his right hand on his lower back. He wore a torn blue kimono with the sleeved torn off and he was bare footed. He aging hair was pulled up into a high bun and his beard was hanging from his face.

"Thank you for helping us. Please stay for a while... I am Take I am or was the elder of the village before those demons came…" Take as he was now known to Tsukiko began to trail off.

"It is alright you do not have to tell me more…" Tsukiko replied. Her white kimono somehow managed to stay white during her short fight and she wore straw sandals and a straw hat.

"You voice why does it sound like it does? No human talks like that…" Take asked as he walked over to one of the buildings and sat down looking at her expectantly.

Before Tsukiko could explain anymore there was a loud roar followed by a loud crash. She turned in time to see a Fiend appear before her this caused Tsukiko to glare at the Fiend before telling Take to leave and get the other villagers to safety. While he did that Tsukiko took a few steps toward the Fiend and said," You Fiends stole something from me… Now I will take back my body parts."

And with that Tsukiko drew Seikatsu charging the demon; which had grey fur had two droopy ears with a horn on its forehead and two emanating from its hands; she then slashed at it horizontally. The demon dodged the attack before jumping at her and trying to slash at her with its two horned hands. Tsukiko dodged the attack before turning slicing at the demon diagonally. Tsukiko managed to slice off one of its hands causing it to cry out in anguish before Tsukiko used this and took the opportunity to finish it off. She quickly preformed several cuts and soon the demon was in pieces.

Once the Fiend disappeared Tsukiko instantly felt the burning sensation in her throat and began to wonder what was happening. She let out anguished cries before the burning disappeared as Tsukiko made a noise she noticed that she didn't have the mechanical voice anymore her voice was more human. Tsukiko let out a cry of complete joy before she noticed the villagers behind her. It was then that she decided to stay for a few days before continuing her journey.

**(Well here's chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
